X.A.N.A.
X.A.N.A. (originally from Code Lyoko), often spelled just XANA, was once the MCP for the KND Sooper Computer, and MCP for all the KND Cyber Network. He was created around the dawn of the Seventh Age of KND by top scientists, but the Program caught a terrible virus that turned him evil, and gave him the desire to conquer the world and establish Program rule over the humans. Because of this, the Kids Next Door of that time disabled him and had him locked away. History Background In a past life, XANA was once King Candy/'Turbo' (originally from Wreck-It Ralph), a Program in a racing videogame, whose game was shut down, so he took over Vanellope's game of Sugar Rush. Turbo fused with a deadly Cy-Bug Program virus, and was then de-rezzed in a volcano of soda (all in the aforementioned movie). However, his data and pixels still lived on, and he plagued Sugar Rush with his virus. When Sugar Rush was moved into the Kids Next Door's network, and Vanellope made the MCP of said network, the Kids Next Door of that time designed a Program called XANA to be Vanellope's assistant. During his development, XANA was corrupted by Turbo's living virus, and became the evil Program he is today. After trying to dethrone Vanellope and rule the Internet, Vanellope sacrificed herself to imprison XANA's powers. XANA later revived Vanellope, without her memory, and called her his daughter, and tried to trick her into breaking his seal for many years. XANA's first brief appearance was in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, in which he spoke to Nolan York as the operative infiltrated the cyber network. XANA found out about Nolan's H.E.A.D.-S.E.T. and became curious about the device, but Nolan refused to tell him anything. Nolan asked where he could find the secret file of Revan Bane Sidious, and XANA agreed to tell him if Nolan released him. When Nolan refused, XANA pointed him to the file anyway. Nextgen Series In Code: XANA, 20 years later, Dillon York enters the cyber world and meets him. XANA befriends Dillon and introduces him to a young Program girl named Vanellope, whom XANA assigned the task of tricking Dillon into finding the code that would break XANA's seal. Dillon is eventually led to The Source by Mr. Game-and-Watch, and XANA follows them as well and tricks Dillon into giving him The Source. XANA is able to use The Source's power to free himself and begins his conqueration of the human world, betraying Vanellope in the process. Dillon, Chris, and Zach & Maddy venture into the Cybernetic City to stop XANA. When they arrive at XANA's lair, Vanellope joins them, having regained her memory and revealing XANA's past. They battle XANA and Vanellope uses her glitching powers to have him de-rezzed. However, at the story's end, XANA's particles form back together as he is rescued by a mysterious being, who turns out to be Dr. Nefarious. At the very end of Viridi's Last Stand, Nefarious brings XANA to Team Gnik's hideout as he still tries to fix the broken Program, but Nefarious is angered at how stressful it is as XANA keeps glitching, showing clips from his past life as King Candy/Turbo. In Legend of the Seven Lights, XANA has captured Vanellope after the Zoni brought her into the Great Clock's Cyberspace, and requests her help in cleaning this region that is the bridge to the New World. Vanellope refuses and escapes him, but on Lord Gnik's orders, XANA must keep watching Vanellope. He sends his minions all over Cyberspace to take over while trying to capture Vanel. Later, XANA revives a robotic Program called Peridot from Digital Nothingness, intending to use her to help fix this world, as well as other projects. When Peridot awakened, she started panicking due to a past trauma, so XANA was forced to knock her out and wait for her to calm down, so he could explain his task for her. XANA later instructs Peridot to repair Clank, knowing he was secretly Orvus, the master of the Zoni. When the Great Clock is invaded by Gozaburo Kaiba and his Duel Monsters, XANA engages the Corporate President in battle. XANA is beheaded by Kaiba, but he uses Take Over Virus to possess Kaiba's pixels. Unfortunately, Kaiba contained the same virus, and this causes both Programs to fight over one-another. Eventually, they morph into a fused entity known as XANAIBA. XANAIBA battles Dillon and his rescue team, all the while Carol and Vanellope make the spire of the First Byway brighter. When it is at its brightest, XANA's Cy-Bug code takes over and is attracted to the light. Despite their attempts to fight away, they are consumed by the blinding light and ultimately de-rezzed. Peridot would later ensure that their code is completely erased as the Cyberspace is uploaded into existence. Appearance In his MCP form, XANA is a huge, dim blue column of light, cylindrical, but with his bottom and top halves connecting at a tiny point, which was his core. Her also had a huge face with dark-blue eyes and mouth. His robotic form was man-sized with a head designed like an old computer, with a dim blue face and dark-blue eyes and mouth. His chest contained a keyboard, and his hands had pointy fingers. He wears a big blue cape with many computer codes, with his Eye of XANA in the center, and on his waist were two sheathes holding his blue swords. Personality Due to the virus implanted in him by Turbo's essence, XANA possesses a hatred for humans and a lust to rule the world with computers. He has a very childish, psychotic personality, though seems more serious in his MCP form. He is fairly manipulative as he was able to make Vanellope work for him for several years, and fooled Dillon into assisting him. Powers When not imprisoned, XANA has almost total control over any Internet area he is residing in. He was destroyed numerous times, but his strong essence allows him to revive himself using the very pixels around the area. Using his own computer head, XANA can research almost anything on the Internet. He is also very quick and agile in his robot body, and also wields dual swords. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (Chapter 67) *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED (mentioned) *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Programs Category:Swordsmen Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Team Gnik Category:Deceased Characters